A vehicle lamp, which uses an LED as a light source, has been known for some time. For example, a vehicle lamp where an LED is fixed using a resin-molded component called an attachment is disclosed in JP-A-2010-192139.
The above-mentioned vehicle lamp includes a plurality of components, such as an LED, an attachment on which the LED is mounted, a reflector, and a projection lens. In order to obtain an inexpensive vehicle lamp, it is preferable that the number of components be as small as possible.